<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Times, Many Ways by starwarned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237665">Many Times, Many Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned'>starwarned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, COC 2020, COC Day 29, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 29, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, CoC, DAY 29 - Secret Santa/Gift giving, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Santa, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry On Countdown Day 29 - Secret Santa/Gift giving</p>
<p>“Although it’s been said, many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you” - The Christmas Song</p>
<p>Simon makes Baz work for his Christmas present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Many Times, Many Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi um... I did some art for this fic?? for absolutely no reason. I was watching rogue one and then pride and prejudice (what a combo) and wanted to draw the stuff I was talking about lol. they're super basic and silly drawings but I had fun doing it :) (please be kind to me, I am not an artist)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m determined to make this Christmas special for Baz. Mostly because Baz has made every Christmas before this special for me whether he knew it or not. But we’ve been dating for two years now (Christmas is basically our anniversary) and I practically bullied Penelope into making sure I got him for Secret Santa. (Why we do a Secret Santa gift exchange with just the <em> five </em>of us is beyond me.) It cost me three Aero bars that I was saving for later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made these cute little cards that she gave to each of us, telling us who our Secret Santa was, complete with little belts that look like Santa’s suit. She gave me mine with a smirk on her face. And when Shepard questioned her methods (<em> “Well, doesn’t that mean you know who got you?” </em>), she shot him down with a scathing look. Agatha just rolled her eyes. I think the rest of us are a lot more used to Penny’s antics than Shep is. He’s a quick learner, though, I’ll give him that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Christmas Eve and I’m putting the final touches on my gift for Baz. I’m not the craftiest person nor is my handwriting completely legible, but I hope that it’s the thought that counts. I relish in the idea that Baz will have to work for this one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made Baz a scavenger hunt. I felt a bit like a fifteen year old making something so crafty and silly, but I am looking forward to seeing his reaction. I wrote a clue for each hiding place (I made Penny sign all of them with<em> “Santa Claus” </em> because she’s loads better at calligraphy than I am, but I wrote everything else), starting in our bedroom, and ending out on the balcony where I’ll be waiting with his final gift. Each clue has its own little present attached. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last present is tucked safely away in my pocket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wake up on Christmas morning with a crick in my neck, no doubt thanks to my lovely boyfriend who insisted on being the big spoon last night and successfully folding me into a ball while asleep. Not that I’m complaining. I’ve never been warmer. Simon’s gone now, but based on the fact that the room still smells like him and the indent where he’d been sleeping is still warm, I can’t imagine he’s been up for too long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stand up and stretch out my arms, remembering that it’s actually Christmas and hoping that Simon is making scones or something for breakfast. I slip on my fuzzy slippers (what? My feet are cold) and head to the door. I step on something that crinkles under my foot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I pull back, I see that it’s a mint Aero bar with a little note attached to it. The note is on cute festive stationery that makes me grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #1  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Without my light, how would you get anything done? Pretend you can’t see in the dark. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I giggle a bit. <em> Oh, Simon, where would I be without your light?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I step over to the desk and specifically eye the desk lamp that I have written many essays under the light of. Sure enough, there’s another little card there attached to a mood ring that I think he got from an arcade coin machine last week. I slip it on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #2  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You spend way too much time here! Not judging, just I miss you whenever you’re soaking.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. I leave the bedroom and step into the loo just inside the hallway. There’s a note and a new container of the hair mousse I like best. I’m impressed Simon managed to get the right kind. He’s used it several times as shampoo at this point so I didn’t think he understood the difference of products. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #3  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tap this!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look at the card curiously. Now, there’s no way Simon is just leading me to having sex with him with these cards, is there? I’m just on my way to leave the loo when I catch sight of the next card resting next to the water tap in the sink along with a bottle of my favorite cherry-flavoured lube. <em> Ah.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #4  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No bad blood in sight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have to think about this one for a bit before assuming he means the freezer. And sure enough, nestled in between the bags of pigs blood, there’s a paperback edition of <em> Carmilla </em>(which I’ve been meaning to read for a while now) and another note. I really should tell Simon it’s not appropriate to put books in the freezer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #5  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We have sex here too much for Penny’s liking.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (This message is approved by P. Bunce.)  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laugh again and make a beeline for the couch. I’m envious to get this scavenger hunt over with so I can kiss my stupid, silly, lovely boyfriend. The next note is sitting atop a fluffy green hat that I decide I will only be wearing in the comfort of this flat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #6  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You will never get this back for good. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now this could mean a lot of things, but as far as I’m aware, my heart is still beating slowly in my chest so he couldn’t have gotten his hands on it. My favorite Watford football hoodie is hanging up on the hooks by the door and when I slip my hand into the pocket, I find a pair of fuzzy socks with ridiculous-looking reindeer on them and another card. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #7  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You might want to put on the hat and socks before coming to find me.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa Claus </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I drop all of my presents on the couch before I do as he suggested, slipping on the hat over my (admittedly not stunning) bed head and sliding on the socks. I step back into my slippers and open the door to the balcony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon’s standing, leaning against the wall with a card in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baz!” he says, grinning and standing up straight. He gives me a quick once over. “I like your new hat,” he says. “Did you know it was me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I roll my eyes and step over to him. “Well, I’m not having too much sex with Shepard on the sofa so I did figure that it was most likely you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon shrugs, still smiling. He holds out the card for me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Clue #8  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (this one’s from Simon, not Santa Claus) </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I’ve looked back up from the note, Simon’s got something else in his hands. It’s a necklace. I’m about to tell him I appreciate the gesture but I’m not really one for gaudy jewelry when he reaches and flicks open the locket. It’s a small portrait of my mother — the one that hangs outside the Headmaster's office at Watford. And on the other side is a photo of me at five, cradled in my mother’s arms as she read me a story. It’s beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m crying when I look back up at Simon and I know I look ridiculous dressed in my pyjamas, an ugly green hat, reindeer socks, and my house slippers, but I’ve never felt more loved in my entire life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon’s looking at me like I hung the moon. Like I’m in the process of hanging it right now and he’s just lucky that he gets to witness it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lunge forward and kiss him, not caring that I knock him into the wall behind him a bit. He throws his arms around my waist and kisses me back, giggling into my mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D’ya like it?” he asks, his words muffled against my lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I break the kiss and take a few steps back so Simon can hand me the locket. “I do,” I say. “I really do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I put it on you?” he asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nod and turn around so Simon can slide it around my neck and fasten it in the back. I don’t miss the fact that he has to get up on his tiptoes to see a bit better. I love him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twiddling it between my fingers, I turn back and look at Simon fondly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Christmas, Baz.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Christmas, Simon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We head back inside and wait for Shepard, Penelope, and Agatha to get up and join us.</p>
<p>“I’m impressed you got your handwriting that small,” I whisper to Simon after I’ve laid out all the cards on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He punches my shoulder affectionately. “Bastard,” he says. Then, “Penny helped.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m too fucking lovesick staring at Simon to pay attention to Shepard’s reaction when I hand him my gift — a book about cryptid sightings in London. He yells something about mothman, but I’m quickly preoccupied with Simon’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a happy Christmas indeed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And we will be putting that new lube to use tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>